trk_truefandomcom-20200213-history
TRK true Wiki
102_1100_FR188-e1502392218114.jpg|new wishes 102_1040_FR53-e1502336889567.jpg|the wishes BFB_Intro.png|Battle for BFDI|link=True Winter Wishes|linktext=Yet another season has begun! What will this season have to offer? Bandicam 2019-12-14 22-41-14-020.jpg|The Four is Lava|link=The Four is Lava|linktext=Find out who's going to be eliminated on BFB 15! BFDIA Contestants.png|Characters|link=List of Battle for Dream Island characters|linktext=Find the full list of your favorite characters here. B199F514-5347-4259-9EF8-066D8965FA55.jpeg|Past episodes|link=List of Battle for Dream Island episodes|linktext=Want to know what happened before the current episode? Catch up on past episodes! Latest episode "The Four is Lava" is the 15th episode of TRK Winter Wishes and the tba episode of the overall series. It was released on TBA The episode starts with Gelatin and Flower on a small island that has Cloudy's collection, surrounded by lava. Gelatin tells Flower that there is not enough room on the island. Agreeing with his sentiment, Flower pushes him off instead. Having done so, Flower grabs sunglasses from the collection, puts them on, and crosses her arms. Meanwhile, Leafy, Needle, Ice Cube, and Taco is sitting on the roof of the restrooms. Taco is still trying to get over the fact that Book saved her and Ice Cube from the lava and sacrificed herself in the previous episode. Ice Cube tries to say something, but Leafy interrupts, saying that Book and Taco should just be friends, but Needle pushes Leafy, which makes her fall off and glide. However, she is saved by Firey, who does the Four pose. Leafy says that Firey "can't ignore her anymore". Firey is confused, but Leafy, now livid, tells him he knows he still knows her, otherwise he would have not recovered her long ago. Firey instead gets her to safety, dodging her question. ([[The Four is Lava|'Full article...']]) Previous episodes: Don't Dig Straight Down • Return of the Rocket Ship • What Do You Think of Roleplay? • Get to the Top in 500 Steps • [[List of Battle for Dream Island episodes|'More...']] Did you know... Poll How long have you known about BFDI? Less than a year 1-3 years 4-6 years 7-9 years All 10 years Archive – Discuss – More polls About Welcome to the Battle for Dream Island Wiki! We are a collaborative encyclopedia about Battle for Dream Island, and its sequels, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB and TRK. We have articles and files. This wiki is not run directly by any member of jacknjellify. This wiki is fan-run and is not an official BFDI website. While we aim to stay as factual and true to the show as possible, we are not gospel. Information on this wiki can be incorrect, and don't refrain from doubting information and voicing your thoughts. TRK is a web-series created by jacknjellify on YouTube. It revolves around a bunch of anthropomorphic objects who are competing in a competition to win the grand prize of Dream Island, a luxurious island. Please add and share your knowledge, but vandalism and unwanted edits may lead to consequences. If you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. Note that this wiki is for canonical BFDI information only. However, you're welcome to post fan-made materials on the fan page, , or the fan fiction wiki. For official BFDI news and information, check the links below. Official links *BFDI playlist *jacknjellify's YouTube channel *carykh's YouTube channel *HTwins.net *Facebook *Twitter *The BFDI Shop *Patreon (recommend characters here) TRK wiki in other languages *Czech (čeština) *Chinese (中文) *Croatian (Hrvatski) *French (Français) *German (Deutsch) *Greenlandic (Kalaallisut) *Hebrew (עברית) *Icelandic (Íslenska) *Italian (Italiano) *Japanese (日本語) *Romanian (Română) *Russian (русский) *Spanish (Español) *Vietnamese (Tiếng Việt) Related wikis *Object Shows Community *Inanimate Insanity Wiki *Zack Bone Productions Wikia *Scroll to the bottom for more object show wikis! Recent activity Category:Browse